


what is love? (idk what to title this)

by strayfairies



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, I just randomly thought what if they were competing for a twice concert, LOLOL I hope this is cuye, fic about skz being huge onces, i hope u enjoy, make sure u guys are resting, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayfairies/pseuds/strayfairies
Summary: he was a punkshe did balletorjisung's friends drag him to a twice inspired dance competition where he falls for minho a pretty dancer who has a strange obession with catsorminho's friends drag him to a twice inspired dance competition where he falls for jisung a clumsy skater boy that can barely speak
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	what is love? (idk what to title this)

**Author's Note:**

> hey u! yes u! thank you so much for clicking on my story! it MEANS THE WHOLE WORLD TO ME! i'm so excited to write this the idea came in a flash and i love it! pls comment if you want more chapter or something!! make sure to remember u are loved get rest and stay hydrated (ik water is yucky but it's good for me!) now with back relax and enjoy minsung being dummies!!

"How many times do I have to say this! I'm not going!" Jisung growled, before taking a long slurp from his slushie. It was the fifth time his friend Felix had asked (begged) him to join his dance crew for Twice's Dance The Night Away Contest! The winning group would receive free tickets to a concert and backstage passes, which was literally Felix's life dream. He was crazy obsessed- always singing the songs, doing the dances and watching these analysis videos of other fans trying-to figure out if sana was gay.  
"I hate you!" The younger male glared, crossing his arms and pouting his lip. "This is one of the biggest things that could ever happen to me and my friend won't support me?!"

"Don't you already have Chan and Changbin on your team?"

"We need four members!"

A sigh escaped the older males lips, it's not that he hated Twice- or didn't like the dances, he just felt nervous. As much as he enjoyed dancing, he rarely did it in front of others, he prefered to stay behind the scenes and not in the spotlight unless it was around close friends he could trust. but he couldn't just let Felix down, this was his life time dream after all.

"Alright," He paused, biting his lip, "I'll do it!"

Felix's eyes widened and his frown turned into to a bright smile, "Really?!" He jumped up grabbing the others hand. "Yay! We are totally going to win! This will be so much fun! We need to start practicing!"

Jisung swallowed, forcing a smile. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Apparently everything because the day of the first competition, Jisung was already in full panic, of course Felix was the opposite, giddy with delight that he might be able to hug Twice. The large gymnasium was crowded with an abundance of young people stretching and spinning like naturals. He glanced over at Chan, begging for help. His usual therapist friend was busy pirouetting with the other boys as they giggled excitedly. The boy sighed, glancing around the crowded room, his eyes landing on a lovely dancer with dark hair and deep eyes that were filled with stars as if it was a galaxy. The boys long legs stretched out in front of him in a split, toes pointed and body straight. His delicate yet strong arms reached for the sky. The boy glanced up at Jisung, giving a small smile before looking down at his toes which were clad in little yellow socks with kittens on them.

No one told him that there would be _so_ many people there, and that there would be a beautiful boy who could do full splits with that adorable expression on his face.

"Jisung? Were you even listening?!" Felix elbowed him aggressively, "Each week we have to perform songs from one of the eras chosen! After the first three main competitions we have to split up and do fun challenges!" He giggled before frowning at the other. "Are you listening?!"

"Yeah sure," Jisung mumbled, head filling with childish thoughts of love as his face flushed scarlet. Suddenly this contest didn't feel so bad if he was going to keep seeing this boy, "I'm excited!" He turned to his friends, smiling brightly, "Lets do this!" 

"All of the contestants have mini studio rooms to practice in!" A bright young girl with an oversized _Twice Fanclub!_ T-shirt chirped as she lead the boys to a a small room. "On the wall is the song you are assigned to perform! You have three hours to practice before elimination round! Thanks so much for joining us and good luck!" She smiled, doing the iconic Yes or Yes sign before walking out.

"Elimination round? I don't think three hours is going to be long enough!" Changbin frowned, glancing around the small studio.

Felix nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to worry! We can't be eliminated! Or I'll loose my biggest opportunity ever!"

"Don't worry mates!" Chan hurried over to the boys, "We've got this! And if we don't win I'm sure we can find a way to meet Twice someday!" He smiled, pulling them into a hug.

Jisung watched with admiration, Chan always knew the right things to say and how to calm everyone down, he wished he could handle situations just as well. He smiled joining in on the hug. He hoped they would win, or else Felix would be a permanent storm cloud instead of the usual sunshine he is. 

nooo its going bad screw writing lodsknjhj


End file.
